


ymir.

by marrymeymir



Series: simping bitches [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/F, Gay, big sad, same aot but things happen a bit differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymeymir/pseuds/marrymeymir
Summary: why'd you leave
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: simping bitches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	ymir.

She sat there, letter in hand, slightly crumpled from the force she was holding onto it with. Tears slowly roll down her face as she read the same old words over and over and over again.   
"To my dear Historia..."   
God, how long had it been? Weeks? Months? Years? No no no, only a year but for that past year, every night before going to bed, she would pick up the letter and read it before falling asleep. She imagined Ymir there, holding her, comforting her. The tears had started once she realised that that wasn't true, Ymir wasn't there, she left. She no longer existed, she was gone. And for what? To save Historia? To keep her safe? Why why why why? Historia didn't need protecting or saving, she needed Ymir, she needed her there when things were rough because believe it or not, being queen was tough. The noblemen never listened, there was so much paperwork, the upcoming war with Marley, her people dying all around her, civilians, the scouts, her friends, her Ymir.   
'Stop it Historia', she would tell herself. 'You aren't helping yourself', 'You love her but she isn't here', 'She left you', She left you. Why? Why would she do that? What was she thinking?  
  
Ymir. Ymir I miss you. So much. You don't even understand. I love you. With all of my heart. Why'd you leave? Ymir? Where'd you go? Why would you leave me? I thought you loved me. Please. Ymir. I miss you. Come back.

**Author's Note:**

> im never writing sad shit again


End file.
